


My Aldnoah

by Skywalker



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Multi, My Immortal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalker/pseuds/Skywalker
Summary: Hi my name is Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard and I have killer white hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my collar and sea green eyes like limpid tears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

_AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my new gf (ew not in that way) sapph 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Sieg ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard and I have killer white hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my collar and sea green eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me that I look like Mikaela Hyakuya _(AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!)_. I’m not related to Ferid Bathory but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire bat but I live in space. I have pale white skin. I’m also a pilot, and I live in an empire called Vers on the moon where I fly a kataphrakt (it’s Tharsis). I’m a count (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly red. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a red corset with matching lace around it and a red leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing red lipstick, white foundation, red eyeliner and black eyeshadow. I was walking outside the moon. It was on the dark side so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of chikyuujin stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hi Slaine!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was… Asseylum Vers Allusia!

“What’s up Asseylum?” I asked.

“Nothing,” she said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_AN: Fangz 2 sapph 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW chikyuujin stop flaming ma story ok!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was space winding again. I opened the door of my kataphrakt and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My kataphrakt was white metal and inside it was dark red velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my kataphrakt and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a red leather dress, my dad’s necklace, combat boots and red fishnets on. I put four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Klancain ( _AN: Sapph dis is u!)_ woke up and grinned at me. He flipped his short collar-length sun blond hair with pink streaks and opened his sky-blue eyes. He put on his Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a red mini, fishnets, and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (red lipstick white foundation and red eyeliner).

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Asseylum Vers Allusia yesterday!” he said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Asseylum?” he asked as we went out of my quarters and into the moon base.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” he exclaimed. Just then, Asseylum walked up to me.

“Hi.” she said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” she said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in the asteroid belt,” she told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. “Well…. Do you want to go with me?” she asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

_AN: STOP FLAMING DA STORY CHIKUUJIN OK! odderwize fangs 2 da version ppl 4 da good reviews! FANGS AGAIN SAPPH. oh yeah I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my red lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped black fishnets. Then I put on a red leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I clutched my dad’s necklace while hysterically opening and closing my mouth. I read a book about birds until I stopped fondling the pendant and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails red and put on TONS of red eyeliner. Then I put on some red lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Asseylum was waiting there in front of her flying battleship. She was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), a baggy white skater ballgown, red nail polish, and a little eyeliner.

“Hi Asseylum!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Slaine.” she said back. We walked into her flying red-and-black battleship (the license plate said Deucalion) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Asseylum, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Asseylum looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Asseylum sensitively and she put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Asseylum. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Asseylum and I crawled back into the Deucalion, but Asseylum didn’t go back into the moon, instead she drove the ship into……………………… the Earth!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

_AN: I sed stup flaming okay slaine’s name is SLAIN nut gary stu OK! ASSEYLUM IS SOO IN LUV wif him that she is acting deferent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“ASSEYLUM!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Asseyum didn’t answer but she stopped the flying battleship and she walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Slaine?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Asseylum leaned in extra-close and I looked into her gothic red eyes (she was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then………. Suddenly just as I Asseylum kissed me passionately. Asseylum climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly underneath a seagull. She took of my top and I took of her clothes. I even took of my necklace. Then she activated my Aldnoah drive and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” I screamed. I was beginning to see the light of Aldnoah. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!”

It was ………………………………………….. Cruhteo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

_AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a chikyuujin or a posr! Da only reson Crouton swor is coz he's a heug racist ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cruhteo made and Asseylum and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blue water down my pallid face. Asseylum comforted me. When we went back to the castle Cruhteo took us to Count Barouhcruz and Count Marlcyan who were both looking very angry.

“They were transferring Aldnoah on the Earth!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Count Marlcyan.

“How dare you?” demanded Count Barouhcruz.

And then Asseylum shouted. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”

Everyone was quiet. Cruhteo and Count Marlcyan still looked mad but Count Barouhcruz said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Asseylum and I went upstairs while the counts glared at us. “Are you okay, Slaine?” Asseylum asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to my kataphract and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut red floor-length dress with black lace all around it and red high heels. When I came out….

Asseylum was standing in front of my kataphract and she started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though she wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and she reluctantly went back to her bacta tank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_AN: Happy birthday, Asseylum!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

_AN: shit up chikyuujin ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me good revows!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my kataphract. I put on a red miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with black skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were red. I put on two pairs of skull earrings and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blue water instead of milk, and a glass of blue water. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the water spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with orange streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing red lipstick. He didn’t have a left eye anymore and now he was wearing a red optical computer. He had manly suspenders over his shoulders. He had a sexy Japanese accent. He looked exactly like Kazuki Makabe. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like soaking your panties only I’m a boy so I didn’t get that you sicko.

“I’m so sorry,” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Inaho Kaizuka, although most people call me Orange these days,” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I pilot an orange katphract,” he giggled.

“Well, I am a vampire bat,” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Asseylum came up behind me and told me that she had a surprise for me so I went away with her.


End file.
